Geschichten by Onyxkralle
Hier werden alle Geschichten von Onyxkralle (also mir) einmal vorgestellt : Todesherz' Tagebuch Leseprobe: Es war dunkel und nebelig, doch im Nebel erkannte ich etwas. Eine andere Katze, ich wuste nicht wer es war, da ich das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Ich sah noch eine zweite Katze. "Ihr da drüben, wer seit ihr!" rief ich. Sie antworteten nicht. Plötzlich sah ich wie wie die erste Katze die zweite zu Boden rang bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Im ersten moment konnte ich mich vor schock nicht mehr bewegen, doch im zweiten moment rannte ich los. Ich hielt vor dieser Katze an und erkannte sie jetzt. Doch jetzt wollte ich sie gar nich mehr erkennen. Es war eine Kätzin, ihr Fell war von Blut befleckt. Sie hatte weißes Fell mit gold-braunen flecken und war ein stück kleiner als ich. Sie hatte grüne Augen. "Es giebt noch eine andere seite, Todesherz!" sagte sie Die Kraft des Mondes Das Wasser der heiligen Quelle Leseprobe: Luna wartete an der Quelle. Sie und Umbra trafen sich immer hier. An diesem geheimen Ort würde niemand sie finden. Vorallem nicht Noctis, Umbra`s Bruder der nicht wollte, dass sie sich treffen. Es war eine helle Vollmondnacht. Luna betrachtete den Mond, nachdem sie benannt wurde. Ihr weißes Fell leuchtete im Mondlicht. Ein leicher Windhauch wehte durch die Nacht. Luna sah Umbra`s graue gestallt neben sich erscheinen. "Da bist du ja endlich, Umbra!" sagte Luna erfreut. "Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber Noctis hat mich etwas aufgehalten." sagte Umbra. "Aber jetzt bist du ja da." erwiederte Luna und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre gestalten spiegelten im klaren Wasser der Quelle. Luna sah aus dem Augenwinkel eine schwarze Gestalt aufragen. Gefrorene Herzen und eisige Stürme Leseprobe: Frozen blieb for schreck abrupt stehen, als sie sah, dass Flame von drei FinsterClan Katzen bedroht wurde. Die eine FinsterClan Katze machte sich zum Angriff bereit. "Halt!" schrie Frozen und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Plötzlich entstand zwichen den FinsterClan Katzen und Flame eine durchsichtig blau glanzende Wand. Eine Wand aus Eis. Die FinsterClan Katzen erschracken und rannten zurück auf ihr Territorium. Flame sah ihre Schwester Frozen verschreckt an. "Wa...was war das?" stammelte Flame. "Ich weiß nicht." sagte Frozen. "Das war total cool!" sagte Flame. "Wie machst du das?" "Keine ahnung." sagte Frozen. "Was wird der Clan bloß denken, wenn sie das herausfinden?" fragte Frozen. "Ich wette die finden es auch total cool." antwortete Flame. "Aber ist so eine Macht nicht viel zu gefährlich für die Clans? Ich kann nicht zurück zum MondClan gehen." sagte Frozen. Das Feuer, das den Sturm durchbricht Leseprobe: Flame ging durch den verschneiten Wald. Sie hatte große schwierigkeiten sich zu orientieren, denn sie hatte das Territorium des MondClans noch nie im Schnee gesehen. Ihr Atem stieg in Wolken aus ihrem Maul und ihr war kalt. Sehr kalt. Ihr war noch nie so kalt gewesen. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an warme sachen und hoffte so sich zu wärmen. Sie dachte an die Sonne der Blattfrische, wie warm sie auf auf ihren Pelz schien. Sie dachte an die wärmenden Körper anderen Katzen und sie dachte an Feuer, eigentlich fürchteten alle das Feuer, doch Flame wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr als ein wärmendes Feuer. Flame konnte das ausgedachte Feuer sogar spüren. Sie riss die Augen auf. Da war wirklich Feuer! Um sie herum brannte es, doch das Feuer erlisch so schnell wie es gekommen war. Tanz des Schicksals Asche und Blut Leseprobe: "Blutpfote von jetzt an wirst du Blutschweif heißen!" verkündete Distelstern. "Aschenstreif, Blutschweif." jubelten ihre Clankameraden. Die Sonne ging schon unter und Blutschweif wuste, dass er und sein Bruder Aschenstreif jetzt Nachtwache halten müssen. Die anderen Katzen gingen in ihre Nester. Jetzt standen nur noch Blutschweif und Aschenstreif vor dem Hochstein. Die Sonne war nun vollständig untergegangen und es wurde kalt. Blutschweif sehnte sich nach der Zeit als Junges zurück, als er noch an den Bauch seiner Mutter gekuschelt in der Kinderstube lag. Doch jetzt war er ein Krieger! Dieser Gedanke brachte ihm neue Kraft. Er stand auf lief durchs Lager und setzte sich wieder. Die Nacht schien endlos zu sein. Ära des Blutes Leseprobe: Der helle Schein des Mondes schien auf das blaugraue Fell der Kätzin und ließ es in silbernen Licht erstrahlen. Löwenpfote schlug die Augen auf und sah eine blaugraue Kätzin. "Ich habe dich bereits hier erwatet, Löwenpfote.", sagte die blaugraue Kätzin. "Wer bist du?", fragte Löwenpfote. Die Kätzin antwortete: "Mein name ist Distelstern. Du kennst mich nicht persönlich, aber vieleicht hast du schon von mir gehöhrt." Löwenpfote hatte wirklich schon von ihr gehöhrt. Silberstern hat einmal von ihr erzählt. Doch Silbersterns worte schienen in dem, neben ihnen, rauschenden Fluss zu versinken. "Löwenpfote, ich bin gekommen um dich zu warnen" fuhr Distelstern fort : "Es wird eine neue Ära erwachen, die Ära des Blutes." Die Blut Spiele Leseprobe: Ich stand auf meinem Startblock und wartete auf das Startsignal. Ich warf noch einen blick auf meine Gegner, wie immer sahen die SchattenClan Katzen am gefährlichsten aus. Ich hörte das Startsignal und rannte weg, einfach irgendwo in den Wald. Hätte ich mich gleich in die Anfangsschlacht gestürzt, währe ich jetzt schon tot. Als ich weit genug weg war, suchte ich einen platz an dem ich die Nacht verbringen konnte. Fand aber nichts. Da hörte ich schon den ersten Schuss, das bedeutet, dass jemand gestorben ist. Und gleich den Zweiten. Ich ging ein stück weiter, da sah ich im Gebüsch etwas rotes aufblizten. Dann kam auch schon der dritte Schuss. Ich sah das Rot wieder aufblitzen. Es war Fell, was für Fell wuste ich nicht. Ein Fuchs, ein Gegner. Es hatte mich bereits bemerkt, das wuste ich. Ich ging in Kampfposition. Es sprang mich an und landete auf mir. Silberstern`s Schicksal Leseprobe: Der weg über das WindClan Territorium kam Silberschweif noch nie so lang vor. Der Schmerz über Eichenstern`s Tod traf ihn immer wieder mitten ins Herz. Ihre reise zum Mondstein wurde glücklicher weise von keiner WindClan Patroullie unterbrochen. Als sie vor den Hochfelsen ankamen, warteten sie noch bis zur Abend dämerung. Dann ging Silberschweif hinter Herbstblatt durchs Ahnentor und er wuste, dass sich ab jetzt sein Leben für immer verendern würde. Aschenstreif - Der Wahnsinn in mir Leseprobe: Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich Flammenblitz vor mir. "Ich bin im Wald der Finsternis, richtig?" fragte ich mit ironischem unterton, denn natürlich wuste ich, dass ich das war. "Nein." antwortete Flammenblitz. "Du bist nich tot. Du wärst es, aber ich habe dir das Leben gerettet." Flammenblitz verschwand wieder und ich stand auf. Ich ging zum Fluss um mein Spiegelbild im Wasser zu sehen. Meine Ohren waren zerkratzt und meine Kehle blutete. Ich trug immer noch das mit Hundezähnen gespickte Halsband vom BlutClan. Es waren keine BlutClan Katzen mehr da, keine einzige. Sie hatten mich sterbend zurück gelassen. Dafür werden sie bezahlen, alle werden bezahlen! Ich zerkratzte mir das Gesicht noch weiter, damit ich furchteinflößender aussah. Die anderen Katzen sollten Angst vor mir haben, ich meinte.... meine Beute! Im Schatten lauert der Tod Leseprobe: Ezio kauerte im Schatten. Sein schwarzes Fell ließ ihn fast unsichtbar wirken. Er schaute sich zu allen seiten um und sah ein blaues Paar Augen aufleuchten. Plötzlich sprang eine schwarze Gestalt auf ihn zu. Krallen bohrten sich in Ezio`s Schulter. Er war völlig bewegungs unfähig und er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen kann. Er enspannte seine Muskeln, doch die Krallen bohrten sich jetzt nur noch tiefer in seine Schultern. Noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen peitschte er mit dem Schweif und stieß dabei gegen das Hinterbein seines Angreifers. Ezio ringelte seinen Schweif um das Hinterbein und zog es nach forne weg. Sein Angreifer rutschte von ihm weg. Bliztartig stand Ezio auf, stürtzte sich auf seinen Angreifer und drückte ihn zu Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es Schattenstern war. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:By Meister Onyx-san